The Other Witwicky Kid
by amdragjakelong'sgurl
Summary: Sam has a cousin. Her parents travled a lot, and then died on a plane crash one day. So Susan Witwicky was thrown into the wae when Sam was, and at the time she was 15. Join her, and Sam, on their incredible journey of getting to know the Autobots.
1. Chapter 1

"Sam," Carly put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Are you sure?"

Sam took a deep breath, then nodded.

"It's time."

He climbed into his beloved Camaro, possibly for the last time. He quietly drove 'Bee through Washington. He parked outside of the Air and Space Museum and walked with Carly up the steps and quickly found the place the ninteen year old girl he was looking for would be located.

"Sue," He stopped as he saw her leading a group of grade school children in the lobby of the museum. "Suzie." He grabbed her arm.

"Sam!" She looked at him strangely. "What are you doing here?"

"I can't do this anymone." He gestured to the Camaro, visible through the glass windows. Susan looked to the teacher of the class and quickly apologized, saying it was important family matters of the utmost secrecy. The teacher nodded, dazed, and Susan walked out of the museum, sitting on the hood of the Camaro, which vibrated in greeting to his old friend.

"Do what, Sam? You're giving up on them?"

"No. No, no!" Sam shook his head in the negative. "God, no! It's just that they have a war, every two years, and the people we love keep getting involved. Like Pat-"

"Please don't mention Patrick, Sam." Susan shook her head. Patrick was Susan's boyfriend, caught in the first battle in Mission City with them, and he hadn't made it back out.

"Sorry. But Sue, you know I can't do it anymore. Carly almost got killed. Mikaela left me because of it." Sam sat next to his cousin on the hood. "Ironhide died. JAZZ died. You know you can fix them but you just refuse to do it. Why?"

Susan sat there quietly before glaring at her cousin.

"Fine." She smirked. "But I get to keep 'Bee." Sam gaped at her not very funny joke, and the engine underneath her revved excitedly.

"Fine," Sam groaned. "Not like I've seen him these past few months anyways."

The engine cut off as though Bumblebee was sheepish.

"You can drive him back, though, since I've got no clue where I'm going." Susan slipped into the back of the Camero.

Sam drove, and this time, it was much less quiet. Sue and Sam were talking amiably, with 'Bee adding in every once in a while.

"So big scary claw man is dead and gone? Megatron, of course." Sam nodded in response. He turned down the street that lead to the new NEST quarters.

"Yeeeeah Boi!" Was Bumblebee's entergetic response. Susan giggled quietly.

"Well, good job, Carly, since I'm positive you had something to do with it."

"He was Sentinal's Bitch," Carly nodded. "All I had to do was tell him the truth."

"Yeah. He's got this thing with 'human trash' telling him off. He goes apeshit. Hi-larious."

"So, Sam said you can fix the dead Cybertronians. How."

"Simmons is an idiot. Doesn't know what happens when a human who is more open to what space can provide touches the Allspark. Bottom line, I touched it, and became the next Allspark." Sue turned around and showed the Cybertronian tattoos across her shoulder blades. "It only happened after the war. After the Matrix was with Optimus."

"Were you there for the war in Cairo?"

"No...thank...Prime...us." 'Bee rapidly switched stations.

"Yeah...No, I wasn't. But I was there for the acceptance award with Sam, if you remember."

"I do." Carly laughed. "You were the cousin that didn't freak out about meeting the president."

"Well, I'm the more intelligent one," Susan flicked the back of Sam's abnormally large ears.

"Yeah, Yeah." He grumbled, before remembering sonthing rather important. "OH! New Directer of National Intelligence. Even after the fight in Chicago, she doesn't seem to think any of us are capable of working with the Autobots."

"Well, I don't give a shit. I've climbed Optimus before, for God's sake. Slept in Ironhide, Rachet and Jolt's chest plates! Obviously I'm capable of working with them! Hell, I beat Sideswipe in almost every fight while he was in his holo-form!"

"Yeah, I know!" Sam agreed. "She also doesn't like to be called Ma'am."

Sam was only warning her because they were pulling up outside the base, the heavilly gaurded gate opening instantly upon the gaurds recognizing 'Bee.

Charlotte Mearing and William Lennox met the group of three at the enterance to the garage. Susan, upon seeing the handsome soldier who had long since been declared as hers and hers alone, started for him with a grin on her face. Lennox started for her, as well, at a much quicker pace. Admitedly, he ran.

Susan locked her arms around his neck. He picked her up as soon as he had his arms secured around her waist, and spun her around. She was all he had once Sarah had up and left one day with Annabelle, the only deductable reason being the trigger happy weapons specialist talking robot from space that once resided in their garage. Said space robot was sitting in a spare room, along with Jazz, Brains Wheelie and Que, waiting to be repaired.

"Good to see you, Su-su." Lennox kept his cheek pressed into her hair, even after he'd set her down.

"You too, Willy."

They were then inturrupted by an obnoxious little troat clearing from Mearing.

"I refuse to see how a teenager can be useful, Lt. Col." She gave Susan a look that made her skin crawl.

Lennox rolled his eyes, grabbed Mearing by the elbow and walking ahead. Susan gave each autobot their own little greeting as she passed, and they all flashed lights or honked as she passed. She lightly tapped Ratchet's hood, and he whirred his sirens at her, spooking Mearing. Sidswipe went as far as reving his engines, Skids and Mudflap honking entergetically. Jolt rocked on his axels, Dino rolled foreward a little bit, bumping the sides of her legs. Leadfoot hummed as she flicked the center of his target symbol. She didn't get a reaction from Roadbuster, actually, he backed away from her, shaking as though laughing. She giggled. She waved at them as she walked past them.

"What could have possibly coaxed reactions such as those out of them metal beasts?" Mearing asked.

"Simple," Susan growled softly. "They MISSED me. Haven't been here since Christmas! Which reminds me. Where's Prime? I miss him, too."

The reactions of the Autobots prompted Mearing to think a little on this teenager. There was no doubt that all of the autobots were going to fight her if she decided that none were to tell them that the kid couldn't stay. So that wasn't an option, already. But she still observed Susan Witwicky's appearence.

She didn't seem as though she shoud be caught up in this war. She was dressed semi-professionally, causing Mearing to realize that she must have been pulled from work. The skirt only reached two inches above her knees, and was slightly shorter, in back. Lennox was continuously pulling it down, glaring at any who dared glance at her long legs. Underneath Susan's grey, polka dotted cardigan, Mearing could just barely see the bright green bra starp, and the small strap to her black tank top. That was the 'Semi' part of semi-professional. And the already noted long legs were even longer, due to the grey wedges on her feet, a few bright pink toes peaking out from them.

Susan Witwicky definatly didn't seem like the mechanic everyone of the soldiers and Autobots thought she was. She looked like a secretary who didn't take her job seriously.

Susan was the first to spot the red and blue flamed bot. She skipped over to him, calling up at him.

"Oy, big bot!" Optimus peeked down at her, a soft look coming over his face plates. "How's the weather up there?"

"Susan." The huge Mech leand down, offering his hand. She climbed up and then waited for him to put her where she belonged on any Autobot. On his shoulder, legs crossed and looking down at the now ant sized people from somewhere around 36 feet in the air. Then she turned her head and smiled at Optimus. "How are you, femme?"

"Fine. Sam wants me to fix the Broken-bots." Susan had refused to ever refer to them as dead. Ever since Jazz. She knew already who to start with. Wheelie and Brains. Then Que, she'd need his help. Then she'd work with Jazz, since Ratchet had mainly re-attached everything back into everything else. She was glad of this. Ironhide, however, was going to be a hassle. He was pretty much disintegrated into tiny bits. Something she'd never ever forgive Sentinal Prime for. "I've agreed."

"Very well. It pleases me that you wish to help, my charge." Yeah. Thats right. Big bot himself, after Jazz was gone, proclaimed himself to be Susan's gaurdian, and remained such until his duties as Prime became too much. Susan, that day, declared that she'd be able to take what was left of the Decepticreeps-uh-'Cons out, with her knowledge of cars, alone.

Optimus agreed.

"Now," Will shouted up at the mech. "DO NOT! I repeat DO NOT let her fall."

Optimus laughed, and seeing the tiny femme's attire, let her to the groundwith his hand, rather than letting her climb down.

She was released into Lennox's arms instantly.

"Sooo," Carly rocked awkwardly on her heels. "I've heard you've been staying in a hotel. You can stay next to Sam and me. There's an empty apartment. Sam'd love it! And once you get Wheelie and Brains back, they can stay with you. I've heard they respond to your dicipline."

"Hell yes. I've pulled a few Ratchet moves every once in a while. You know. Wrenches."

"The catch? I'm staying with you. No if's and's or but's about it." Lennox crossed his arms. His tough guy look was diminished greatly by the pout he instantly put on. "I'm sick of living on base, if you catch my drift." He glanced meaningfully at Mearing.

"Fiiiiine." Susan rolled her eyes, sticking out her tounge. "Oh, Optimus," She turned back to the mech. "I'm taking 'Sides and maybe eventually Dino. As protection."

Optimus nodded.

"Very well. I'm glad of your return, little one."

Mearing noticed the fondness in Optimus' voice and jumped at a chance to irk the 'Bot.

"There is by no means going to be an Autobot leaving this base."

"Bitch," Susan muttered. "You. Are. Dealing. With. It. You've met Dutch. The fuck you think taught that scrawny little German to fight? His Papa? Hell no. Me. THINK before you cross me, because according to the president, EVERYONE reports to ME with the Autobots. I call the shots. I can take away your job if I wanted. One call. Is all. It. Takes."

Mearing shuddered at the pure venom in Susan's voice. This kid scared her. Lennox snickered.

"Okay, okay. Maybe we should tell you how she's got everyone wrapped around her sticky little fingers."

Mearing agreed.

"Agreed," Optimus announced, transforming so that everyone had somewhere to sit for the long story. Susan settled herself comfortably on top of Optimus' hood, and looked at her audience.

"Okay, so, It all started when I was still living with Sam, Uncle Ron and Aunt Judy..."


	2. Chapter 2

Susan Witwicky- Age twelve  
>Current Location- Tranquility Nevada Cemetary; Grave site of Lucy and Gerald Witwicky<p>

Sam Witwicky- Age fifteen  
>Current Location-Tranquility Nevada Cemetary; Grave site of Lucy and Gerald Witwicky<p>

Susan and Sam both though it was appropriate that the Navada climate decided to rain on this day. The day they burried Susan's family.

"Are you going to be okay?" Sam asked quietly.

"Well, are you?" Was the soft retort from the girl with blonde hair and pig-tails. She was wearing a black dress and her favorite black flats. There was black ribbon holding her pigtails in place.

"No, probably not." Sam admitted. Loosing his aunt and uncle in a plane crash was like loosing a piece of himself. He knew the pain would be even worse for his little twelve year old cousin. "But look at it this way. You get to see my handsome face every single day, now!"

Susan chuckled.

"Yeah. That's something."

Sam smiled and slipped his hand into hers, pulling her away from the newly upturned soil, and over to his fathers car, waiting in the rain for them.

2 YEARS LATER

Susan Witwicky- age 15  
>Current location- Sam's last class, Attempting to help give a Geneology Report<p>

Sam Witwicky-Age 17  
>Current Location- Last Class; Giving a Geneology Report<p>

"Okay, Mr. Witwicky, you're up. Hello Susan."

Susan nodded at Sam's teacher and glanced around the classroom as Sam dumped out all their Grandfather's crap onto the table. She caught sight of Trent aiming a rubberband at Sam.

He snapped the rubberband and Susan caught the rubberband mid-fling, raising her eyebrows at Trent. She saw Patrick slap Trent in the back of the head, muttering somthing along the lines of 'Idiot'.

Susan nodded her thanks to her boyfriend with a small smile.

"Who did that? Who did that?" The teacher stood, attempting to look angry. "People! Responsibility."

Susan sighed.

"Um..." As soon as Sam began, there was laughter. "I decided to do my report on my- Our- great-great-grandfather, Archibald Witwicky. He was a very famous explorer. Uh-"

"Archibald Witwicky was one of the very first to explore the Artic Circle. Show them the map, Sam."

"Huh?" Sam gave Susan a strange look.

"The map Sam. The. Map." There was more from the surrounding students. This time Patrick could be heard distinctly telling them all to shut up.

"OH!" Sam hurried to get the map. "Exploring the Artic Circle was a big deal back then. In 1897, He took fourty-"

"Fourty one."

"Fourty one brave sailors straight into the artic shelf...Sam went straight into the story about their grandfather. Susan eventually took a seat on the desk next to him, hands in her lap. "So that's the story. And right here's some of the basic instruments used by 19th century seamen..."

There were more laughs, and even Susan had to giggle at her cousins unfortunate awkwardness.

"Like this here's the quadrent. Which sells for about eighty bucks. It's all for sale, by the way. This is the Sexton-" More laughter. Really? Were juniors _THAT_ immature? "Fity dollars for this, that is a bargain. And these are pretty cool. These are our grandfather's glasses." Sam held up the glasses that were broken and cracked beyond belief. "I haven't quite gotten them appraised yet, but they've seen many cool things."

"Sam," Susan snapped. "Seriously? Aunt J's going to kill you once she find's out you're trying to sell those! And you've already got the two thousand, just get your last A! Idiot."

"Nyaa~" Sam stuck his tongue out at her.

"She's right, Are you trying to sell me his liver? Mr. Witwicky, this isn't show and sell. This is the eleventh grade. I don't think your grandfather would be particularly proud of you-"

"I know, I know! It's just this is all going to my-"

"OUR!"

"Our car fund. Tell your folks."

"He takes pay pal, cold hard cash, most recently he's taken checks. Because he's an idiot."

"And the compas makes a great gift for columbus day!"

"SAM!" Susan snapped.

"Right, sorry."

"Unfourtunately, our grandfather, the genius that he was, wound up going blind and crazy, in a psycho ward, drawing these weird symbols, rambaling about a huge iron man he'd found-"

The bell rang, cutting Susan off. Patrick waited for her as she got her bag and told Sam she'd wait in the car while he haggled for his 'A'

"Hey there, hot stuff!" She laughed, as Patrick place his arm around her.

"Hey. Babe," He kissed her before continuing. "You know, I'm visiting my family in Mission City for the rest of this week, and next, right?"

"Yeah," Susan made a note of sighing dramatically. Patrick sighed dramatically as well and kissed her softly.

"I'm going to miss you." He whispered.

"I'll miss you too."

"HEY! Carrot Top!" Susan and Patrick both turned to face the man in the green convertable. "PAWS OFF THE NIECE!"

Patrick smiled and pulled his arm off of Susan.

"I'll be leaving after the party tomorrow."

"Alright. I'll have Sam give me a ride."

Patrick kissed Susan on the cheek, and dissapeared in an instand towards his bike. No not Motercycle. Just a bike. Susan sighed again and hopped into the back seat of the car, buckling in.

A few minutes later Sam got in the car, shouting about his A.

"I did it, I did it! It's an A! Well, an A-, but it's still an A, though!"

"Hold on. Let me see it!" Uncle Ron pulled the paper out of Sam's hand.

"It's an A, see," Sam pointed at the A on the page.

"Yep, that's an A!" Uncle Ron Pulled away from the curb.

He drove, talking to Sam for a while until he pulled into the porche dealers.

"Oh! Dad really? A porche? You've got to be kidding me!"

"Yeah. You're right, I am kidding you! I'm not getting you a porche."

Susan rolled her eyes. Her Uncle's sense of humor wasn't the best.

"You think that's funny?" Sam snapped.

"Yeah, I do, actually," Ron continued laughing.

"I don't want to talk to you," Sam told him. Susan rolled her eyes and let her head fall onto the back of the seat. She could see behind them, and saw a yellow Camaro driving behind them. Oddly enough, the Camaro didn't have a driver. Susan didn't mention it. They pulled into a used car lot and got out.

"Dad," Sam groaned. What is this? You said half a car not half a piece of crap!"

"When I was your age I would have been happy with four wheels and an engine." Ron told his son. He didn't expect his niece to gang up on him, but she did.

"Yo, Uncle Ron. Ever see the 40 year old virgin?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, that's what this is." She pointed to a car on their left. "And this is the 50 year old virgin." Now she pointed right.

"Well you know what? No sacrifice, no-"

"No victory, yeah, we got it." The teens finished the motto together, cutting Ron off.

"Gentleman! And Lady." A black man in a hat cut off the small family argument. "I'm Bobby Bolivia. Like the country ecept without the runs."

'Rude' Susan thought.

"How can I help you?" Bobby continued.

"Well, my kids here. We're gonna buy their first car."

"She," Bobby pointed into Susan's face. "Doesn't look old enough to drive. But you came to me?"

"No choice." Sam grumbled.

"That practically makes us family. Uncle Bobby B, Baby! Uncle Bobby B!" He shook Sam's hand. He tried to shake Susan's too, but she backed away. Bobby shrugged.

"I'm Sam."

"Sam. Well come on Sam. Let me talk to you." He grabbed Sam by the shoulder. Susan tuned him out as she saw that Camaro again. It pulled into the lot, parking itself. She broke off from the rest of them and went over to the Camaro.

"What are you?" She whispered, stroking the dirty, rusty hood. She didn't get an awnswer, but she felt the car shudder in response.

She slipped into the front driver seat.

"Every piece of car a man might want or need." Bobby and Sam had found themselves over by the Camaro as well.

"Yeah, not bad. What do you think, Sue?"

"I don't know what to think, Sam."

"Well, It's got racing stripes."

"Yeah," Bobby agreed. "Racing stripes. Hang on... I don't know nothing 'bout this car!"

Sam opened the door and forced Susan into the passenger seat so he could sit in the driver side.

"MANNY!"

"WHAT?" Bobby's mechanic came out from the garage, carrying a dirty rag.

"This car, check it out!" Bobby told him.

"I don't know boss, I never seen that! That's loco!"

"Don't go Ricky Ricardo on me, Manny. Find out!"

Many replied in a slew of curses in Spanish.

"Feels good," Sam comented, running his hands over the wheel.

"Very," Susan agreed. Sam whiped his thumb over the center of the wheel. There was a symbol there that neither of them had ever seen before. Susan, the more calm cousin, was oddly comforted by the symbol.

"How much?" Ron asked Bobby.

"Well, considering the semi classic nature of the vehical, with the slick wheels and the custom paint job."

"Yeah, but the paint's faded," Sam argued. Bobby leaned down to look at the two teenagers through Susan's window.

"Yeah, but it's custom."

"It's custom faded?" Susan dead panned.

"Its your first car, I wouldn't expect you to understand." Boby went back to speaking to Ron after that. "Five grand!"

"No, I'm not paying over four. Sorry."

"Okay." He leaned back down to the kids. "Come on out the car."

"No! You said cars pick their drivers!" Sam panicked. Susan too, began to feel panic rise up in her chest. She felt like they needed to go home with this car.

"Well sometimes they pick drivers with a cheap ass father. Come on, out!" He cleared his throat and moved to a crappy car on the left of the Camaro. "Now this one for four G's is a beaut."

Sam paused on his way out of the car, looking at the symbol. Then he finally pulled himself out.

"There's a Fiesta with racing stripes over there." Ron nodded his head to the car.

"No. I don't want a Fiesta with racing stripes! I want this car!"

"Ditto!" Susan snapped, now in the driver seat again. She glared over at Bobby, who was now in the ugly bug to the left. Sam shut the door to the Camaro, Susan still inside. The passenger side door flew open and hit the bug. Susan jumped and pressed herself against the driver side door.

When she saw that Bobby was cowering in the bug she started laughing.

"Jeeze! Holy cow. Are you okay?" Susan knew for a fact that her uncle was only worried he'd have to pay for damages.

"Now don't worry. I'll get a sledge hammer and knock this right out. Hey! MANNY! Get your clown cousin and some hammers and bang this stuff out baby!" Bobby was hanging out of the passenger window of the bug.

He climbed out of the bug, telling them, well, Sam and Ron, Susan refused to get out of the Camaro, about the car that drove all the way from Alabama.

"Greater than man..." The radio began switching stations of it's own accord. Then, it's alarm went off, shriller than it should have been, causing all the other cars' windows to shatter. Everyone got showered in glass save Susan, safe in the possessed Camaro.

Bobby stood, looking at the damage the Camaro had caused, and turned to the Witwicky family, holding up four fingers.

"Four thousand!"

And that's how Sam got his first car.


	3. Chapter 3

"SUE! You ready yet?" Sam called from the window leading from his room to hers. They didn't really know why there was a window in their wall. There just was. They figured that Sam's room had been added on by the previous owners of the house.

She finished clasping her necklace around her neck, fixed the strap on her wedged heels, and walked to the window.

"When you are," She replied. Sam jumped, not having expected her to be there so quickly.

"Kay, let's go then." He gave Mojo his pain meds. Sam grabbed his keys and Susan demanded to be allowed in the front seat. Sam ran out of the house and across the grass, causing him and Ron to get into a fight about it. Susan rolled her eyes and walked along the path. She scoffed when he switched from arguing with his father, to arguing with his mother about putting a studded collar on Mojo.

"Sam! Come on!"

"I want the two of you home at 11 o'clock!" Judy called as Sam got in the car.

"Yeah," They both responded, not really caring.

"11 o'clock!" Ron agreed.

"Please for the love of God drive safely!" Judy began to shout over the sound of the engine.

"Think about God!" The yard was engulfed in black exhaust. They picked up Sam's friend Miles, who immediately began hitting on Susan. He shut up though, with the twenty fifth threat to kick him out of the car. He only stopped, though, because when Sam stopped at a light, the door swung open and Miles almost fell out.

"Dude," He asked after a few minutes of silence. "Are you sure we're invited to this party?"

"Miles." Susan sighed. "It's a lake. Yeah, you're invited. And even if you weren't, I was, so I officially invite you to this party. Now shut the hell up."

Sam snorted, and pulled up to the curb beside Patrick, who admired the car fondly. Then he helped Susan out of the car, kissing her full on the lips. Some how through her bliss filled haze, she heard the car's radio blaring New Found Glory's "Kiss me." and Sam freaking out over Mikaela Banes, his crush since, like, grade four.

Patrick pulled away from her in time for her to see Miles begin climbing a tree. Susan groaned and planted a hand over her face. Patrick chuckled softly behind her.

"Miles, get out of the tree," She urged her cousins friend softly. She was ignored. She groaned again.

"Hey. What are you doing here?" Trent came over to Sam, showing off his muscles.

"Oh. We're here to climb this tree." Sam was stuttering as he gestured to Miles.

"I-I see that it looks...fun?" Trent smirked and shook his head. "Hey, you tried out for the football team last year, right?"

"Yeah," Susan nodded. She stepped out of Patrickis arms, going to stand next to her cousin. "He was doing research. About how only people with the IQ of a rock can play football." She crossed her arms.

"Yeah, in fact, I wrote a book on it. You and your friends would like it, you know. It's got mazes in it. Little coloring area's. Pop up pictures. It's a lot of fun." Sam added, tossing his arm confidently around Susan's shoulders. Trent glared at Sam.

"Oh, that's funny," He began to advance, and would have hit Sam if it weren't for two things. Patrick's buff form standing protectively behind the Witwicky kids, and Mikaela getting in front of him.

"Okay, okay," She ordered. "Stop it."

Trent rolled his eyes.

"Hey guys, I know about a party. Let's go."

"Hey, Babe." Patrick whispered in her ear. "I have to go with them."

"Go be Mr. Popular." Susan went to kiss him on the cheek, but he turned his head so she got his lips instead. "I'll see you after you get home from Mission City."

"I'll miss you." He pouted. She chuckled.

"Bye."

She watched him get in the back of Trent's car, then watched Trent fight with Mikaela about something, and Mikaela walk off. All while Sam was telling miles to get out of the Tree.

She got in the back seat of the Camaro, and Miles climbed through the back window.

"Miles, what the fuck is wrong with your head?" Susan smacked him. "Fucking idiot."

"That mouth you got on you is so sexy." The radio switched on.

_Who's gonna drive you home, tonight?_

"Dude, what's wrong with your radio, man?"

"Nothing, Miles." Susan shook her head.

"I'm going to drive her home." Sam comented.

"What? She's an evil jock concubine man!" Miles protested.

"Miles, Mikaela Banes lives 10 miles from here!"

"Alright, then she can go in the back with you, and I'll be quiet!"

"Did you just say put her in the back? No. Miles, I need you to get out of the car."

"BRO'S BEFORE HOES!"

"Exactly. Get out of the car, you hoe, so that we can go get my Bro!" Susan stuck her tounge out.

"Oh, Sue, man, come on! You two can't do this to me!"

"Miles, I need you to get out of my car." Sam said, dead serious. The car door swung open, and Miles got out. Sam took off when the door swung shut again, driving up next to Mikaela.

"Mikaela!" He called out the window. She glanced at the beat up Camaro, but kept walking. "Listen. I was wondering if I could ride you home!"

"The failure, Sam, means he was wondering if we could give you a ride home. In our car." Susan lightly tapped the seat in front of her. Mikaela thaought for a few seconds before hopping in the front.

"So...Uh..." If Sam weren't driving, he'd be scratching the back of his neck in the awkward silence.

"I can't believe that I'm here right now." Mikaela sighed, Susan made a soft noise in agreement, having been friends with Mikaela for years, and knowing what she meant. Sam, on the other hand, he had no clue.

"Oh. You can duck down, you know. I won't feel bad."

"Oh, No, no, no! I didn't mean hear with you! I just- I meant this situation. It's the same situation I'm always in. Right, Sue?"

"You've got a weakness for hot guys with tight abs and...arms, the size of our heads." Susan nodded.

"Oh. Well, did you see, I put in the light." Sam began flexing his pathetic arms. "And that disco ball, and so the light reflects off the disco ball."

"Uh huh." Mikaela gave Susan a weird look. Susan just shrugged. Then her face brightened. "Are you- are you new to school, this year? Is this your first year?" Susan burst out laughing.

"Oh, no." Sam cleared his throat. "We- We've actually been in the same school since first grade."

"Really?" Mikaela tossed a glance at Susan again. The other Witwicky nodded her blonde head. "No!"

"Yeah, yeah, a long time," Sam sighed.

"Well, do we have any classes together?"

"Oh, yeah, yeah. History, Language Arts, Math."

"Sam." Mikaela stated.

"SAM!" He replied all too eagerly.

"Sam...Wilkiki?"

"Micky, that's offensive to me." Susan scolded. She knew Mikaela had never been able to pronounce her last name properly.

"Wit...Wicky." Sam sounded it out.

"You know what, I'm so sorry," Mikaela sighed.

"It's good." Sam would forgive her for anything.

"I just didn't recognize you."

"I mean- that's understandable."

The Camaro's engine suddenly started spluttering, and Susan stared up at Sam. There was nothing wrong with the engine, she'd checked as soon as they got home yesterday. That engine was brand freaking new. It must have been either Sam, or the car decided to have alone time with Sam and Mikaela. She went with option #2, because Sam was freaking out. Sam instantly began making excuses, while Susan began laughing.

"Yeah," Mikaela rolled her eyes. "Just pop the hood." She got out, and Susan got in the front. Sam started kicking the car.

"Sam!" She slapped the leg kicking the radio. "Bumblebee, shhhh." The radio shut off and made a chirping noise.

"You named the car? Why choose Bumblebee?" Sam watched as Susan looked over at the air freshener hanging from the rear view mirror, then gave him a look that said 'Duh'. "Right."

The air freshener had a bee on it, reading BEE-OTCH under the angry little bug.

"Yeah, now get out.." Susan shoved Sam out of the car and took his spot. "'Bee, what is the matter with you? Sam may think of Mikaela that way, but she doesn't think that way!"

The radio quietly played Forgive me, by Leona Lewis.

"Well, I'm not mad, it's just-" Mikaela suddenly walked past the window, and then kept on going. Sam got in, smothering his cousin, trying to turn the engine on.

"Please start. Please start!"

"Bee," Susan sighed, and the engine roared to life. Sam got out and slammed the hood down, Susan crawled back in the back seat. Sam turned 'Bee around, and called out to Mikaela. She got back in the car, after some begging on Sam's part.

By the time they got to Mikaela's house, it was dark out.

"I had fun." Mikaela told Sam. It went without saying, that Susan and Mikaela always had fun together. "So, thanks for listening." They'd talked about Trent the whole way home. "Y- You think I'm shallow, huh?"

"Y-You're shallow? No!" Sam shook his head. "I think there's a lot more...than meets the eye...with...you."

Susan stared at Sam like 'The fuck?'

"Okay?" Mikaela chuckled awkwardly. "Uh, I guess, I'll see you at school."

"Yeah," Sam nodded. Mikaela smiled at them and got out of the car. Susan's sead belt relased itself and the seat adjusted specifically for her once she was sitting in it, all without Sam noticing. He was too busy scolding himself for his stupid awnswer. Then he started laughing. "Oh my God I love our car!"

Susan laughed, nodding her agreement.


	4. Chapter 4

That night, Susan woke up in a cold sweat. She had had a nightmare about her parents' deaths. Again. She sighed, grabbed her phone, and went down in the garage, opening Bumblebee's door.

"Bee, can I sit with you, for a while?"

"Sure thing, Darling." The response was from an old cowboy show she'd seen on TV a few times. There was a flash inside the car, and Susan jumped as the engine started of it's own accord.

"What?"

"ET phone home," Came the soft reply.

"You-What?"

"In due time, My dear. In due time." After that, a quack came from the radio. Susan took that as 'Duck.' and she did just that.

Behind her, she could hear Sam shouting about how his father was the head of the neighborhood watch.

Bumblebee drove into an old shipping yard, and across the train tracks that ran through it. Then drove into a secluded place with a lot of cover. He let Susan out, and once she had backed away a little bit, everything about the old Camaro began to change.

In an almost elegant way, it shifted from four wheels to standing on two robotic feet. It stayed crouched down, watching Susan's reaction through clear blue optics.

"W-what's your name? I assume you have a real one." She kept her voice low.

Flight of the Bees flew through the speakers, hidden somewhere in the robot's body.

"So it is Bumblebee, then?"

Bumblebee nodded. Then he stood, shining a light into the sky. The symbol was the same as the one on Bumblebee's steering wheel. After a few seconds, he shifted baack into the Camaro, and it's door swung open. Susan got in right away, and the belt closed on her tightly, keeping her safe as he sped away.

In second's, Susan saw why Bumblebee was so urgent. Sam was standing on a barrel trying not to get attacked by dogs.

"Oh, hell, Bee!" Susan ducked as Sam tossed the keys into the window, shouting at Bumblebee not to kill him, that he didn't want the car anymore. He ran out of the warehouse, and 'Bee drove off the other way.

Susan could see through the rear view mirror that Sam was in the middle of getting arrested. She didn't worry about it, though. She called Ron and told him she was spending the rest of the night at a friends house so they wouldn't think she was...kidnapped by a transforming car robot...or something. After that, she fell asleep in the back seat, as Bumblebee drove quietly through the city.

She woke up again to the revving of Bumblebee's engine, and laughed as she saw they were chasing Sam through Tranquility. And Sam was riding Aunt Judy's bike. He'd left his when the cops got him last night.

"Bumblebee are you crazy?" Susan giggled, diging her fingers into the smooth leather. She continued laughing the whole ride until Sam flipped the bike on accident. Susan gasped and covered her mouth. "Oh my God!"

Sam had a short conversation with Mikaela, who was sitting with her friends when Sam fell, before getting back on Aunt Judy's bike. This began 'Bee's chase again.

They chased Sam into a warehouse, but Sam swerved out of the way. Susan knew Bumblebee could still see him, because she could too. But 'Bee kept driving, and after a few seconds, Susan saw why.

A cop car came into the warehouse, whirring it's lights at Sam. Bumblebee stopped in a place where they could see what was happening, but couldn't bee seen themselves.

Sam rode the bike foreward, only to get slammed by the drivers side door of the cop car.

"Oh, My-" Susan made to get out, but 'Bee locked the doors, forcing her to stay and watch. She watched Sam argue with the cop car for a few seconds, when the car started continuously moving forward, Sam narrowly missing getting run ove each time.

Then the headlight popped out and pointed long, needle like picers towaards his eye.

"SAM!" Susan shouted. Bumblebee's radio gave several soothing noises, but Susan was too busy panicking to really pay attention. She could hear Sam screaming at the car, and as soon as he asked what it wanted, it started to change. It was Just like when Bumblebee changed, except it was less elegant. More brute force.

The Transformer in front of Sam glared at him with red eyes.

Sam turned and started running, and it chased. Five of his steps equaled for one of the robot's steps. It swiped at him, landing him on an old cab.

"Are you User Name Ladiesman217?" It shouted, traping him between itself and the cab.

"Huh?"

"ARE YOU USER NAME LADIESMAN217?"

"Yeah?"

"Where is eBay item 21153?" It growled. Sam sputtered. "WHERE ARE THE GLASSES?" It slammed on the car, narly crushing Sam, but he got up and started running again. The Transformer knocked the car out of the way and began it's pursuit.

Hearing another engine just behind them, Susan turned and saw Mikaela riding her scotter towards Sam. Sam knocked her right off the scooter, barely getting her up in time to avoid the Cop-Car-turned-Killer-Robot-From-Space.

It was at this time that Bumblebee skidded forwards, tightening the seatbelt around Susan and knocking the transformers feet out from under it. He then turned and opened the passenger door.

"Get in!" Susan ordered from the front seat.

"Sam what is that thing?"

"You have to get in the car."

"Sam-"

"No, really, you have to get in, now. Come on," Sam dove in the back, and as soon as the door closed behind Mikaela, Bumblebee took off, the other robot, now a car again, took off after them.

"Oh, my God. We're gonna die, we're gonna die. WE'RE GONNA DIE!"

"No, we aren't TRUST me, 'Kayla. He's a kick ass driver," Susan told her friend, who looked at her strangely. Susan was holding onto the wheel and it looked like she was the one driving.

"YOU AREN'T DRIVING?"

"NOPE!"

"WE'RE GONNA DIE," Sam interupted, as they crashed through a window of colored glass, showering Bumblebee in rainbow colored shards.

The chase continued past sunset, and 'Bee had them hidden in a shipping yard. He locked his doors and stalled his engine.

"We're locked in." Sam stated. He turned the ignition. "Car won't start. At least we ditched the monster, right."

"Shhh," Susan was staring intently out the window. The police car was paused right at their spot, looking for them. 'Bee turned his key in the ignition, stalling the first time, and roaring the second. It alerted the cop car, and it backed up, missing a collision with 'Bee by mere centimeters.

Bumblebee swerved and all three of them fell out of the car when his doors opened. Susan landed on her feet, almost triping over Sam. Bumblebee transformed and stood protectively over the three of them. The police car sped over and transformed mid-air, crashing into Bumblebee and taking him over the human's heads. Susan gave a small shreik as a little robot with spider like characteristics popped out of the bad robot's chest plates.

"Ewwww!"

It had Sam by the legs as they all tried to run, yanking his pants down.

"He's gonna kill me!" Sam screamed. Susan wrapped her hands around the little bot and pulled. It flew off of Sam and attached itself to her waist, scratching up her arms and sides. She screamed again and threw it off her. Sam grabbed her arm and they took off running.

It trapped them against a fence, and and almost succeeded in tearing their faces off, had Mikaela not chopped it's head off with a saw.

Susan relaxed instantly while staring at her friend, hearing her cousin punt the little thing away.

"Where did you get that?"

"Shed," Mikaela gestured to the small garage like shack behind her.

"Ah." Susan nodded. Bumblebee stepped up, then, drawing all attention to himself. Susan ran up to him, and Bumblebee placed her on his shoulder carefully.

"Sue! What are you doing?" Mikaela stage whispered.

"He won't hurt us."

"Really? Well do you speak robot, because they just had like a giant droid death match!"

"Mikaela, He stopped the bad robot from getting us. Why would another bad robot do that?" Susan asked, crossing her still pyjama clothed legs.

"I think it wants something from us." Sam told the two girls. Bumblebee made a whirring sound, agreeing.

"What?" Mikaela was having a hard time believing all of this.

"Well, cause the other one was talking about my eBay page."

"Of course he was." Susan rolled her eyes.

"You two are the weirdest people I've ever met." Mikaela shook her head.

"You already knew that," Susan shrugged.

"Can you talk?" Sam shouted up at Bumblebee.

"XM Sattelite Radio...Digital cable bings you...Columbia Broadcasting System..." 'Bee replied. Sam didn't look like he understood. The yellow bot looked at Susan for help. She'd had to have figured it out by now.

"He talks through the radio, Sam. I figure he must have been hurt in a fight with one of them," She gestured behind her at the robot in cables. "And he probably couldn't talk after."

"Thank you," Bumblebee clapped. "You're beautiful, you're wonderful, your wonderful!"

"Don't I know it." Susan grinned at her new friend.

"So what was that last night?" Sam asked the robot. Susan had forgotten he'd seen that.

"Message from Starfleet, Captain...throughout the inanimate vastness of space...Angles will rain down like visiters from heaven, Hallelujah!"

"Visiters from heaven? So, what are you like an alien or something?"

Bumblebee pointed to Mikaela in response, before placinng Susann carefully on the ground and transforming into the Camaro, opening both doors. Susan got in at once, looking at her cousin and friend expectantly.

"Got any more questions you wanna ask?" 'Bee asked.

"He wants us to get in the car." Sam turned to look at Mikaela.

"And go where?" She scoffed.

"Fifty years from now when you're looking back at your life-"

"Don't you wanna say you had the guts to get in the car?" Susan finished her cousins thought.

Mikaela took a deep breath, and climbed into the car, followed by Sam. Susan smiled softly at them, as Bumblebee shut the door behind them, driving off.


	5. Chapter 5

Susan kept casting glances at Mikaela. She was sitting uncomfortably in the middle console.

"You okay, there?"

"Yeah. This car's a pretty good driver."

"I'm actually the one driving, now," Susan laughed. Bumblebee made a whirring noise of agreement.

"Why don't you sit in the back, Mikaela?" Sam asked.

"I'm not gonna sit back there! That's his back!"

Susan snorted and tapped the stearing wheel as the leather heated up under her fingers.

"You made him blush." She laughed quietly.

"Well, maybe you should sit in my lap." Sam told her, ignoring his cousin.

"Why?" Mikaela rolled her eyes.

"Because, I've got the seat belt here. You know? Safty first."

Mikaela took another deep breath.

"Yeah, alright,"

"Alright?"

"Yeah."

"Okay." Sam undid his seat belt and made it so that Mikaela could sit comfortably. "See, that's better."

"Yeah," She smiled at him. "You know that seatbelt thing was a pretty smooth move."

Sam chuckled. Susan let Bumblebee take over the driving, pulling her feet up and crossing her legs on the seat, her own seat belt loosening an tightening to accomodate her.

"You know what I don't understand," Mikaela asked her friend softly, leaning into Sam. "Why, if he's supposed to be this super advanced robot, does he turn into this piece of crap Camaro?"

Bumblebee pulled over that instant, opening his passenger door and forcing all of them out. Susan glared at Mikaela.

"No, you see," She crossed her arms, as 'Bee drove off. "That doesn't work. That car is sensitive! MIKAELA!"

"4,000 dollars just drove off!" Sam whined. Susan stared off down the tunnel, then gave a happy shout. She jumped into the street and opened the door to the brand new canary yellow Camaro with black racing stipes that had just slid smoothly up to the curb.

"What?" Sam asked, watching his cousin sink into the leather of the back seat and run her hands along it.

"Wow," She sighed. Mikaela also took a deep breath of awe.

Bumblebee drove onto a hill top and they all got out, Susan climbing onto his roof, and watching the skies. There were four fireballs coming into the Earth at rapid speeds. They crashed, one very close to them. Sam and Mikaela ran to it, while Susan just stood to her feet, able to see as the larger thing stood and ran away from the site.

She jumpped down and got in the car, honking the horn at her counterparts.

Sam took the back this time, as Bumblebee drove them to another unknown destination, which turned out to be an alley way. They got out of the Camaro, standing in front of it as a huge Peterbilt drove up.

Susan stepped up, and the truck stopped directly in front of her, her nose touching the grill. Instantly, it began transforming, and Sam attempted to pull her away, but she slapped his hand away, watching as the truck stood to at least 35 feet tall, red and blue with kind blue eyes. Then all around them, the rest transformed.

The big bot came down so that his face was level with Susan and Sam. Susan's eyebrows furrowed and she placed her hand on the bots cheek.

"Are you Samuel James and Susan Bethany Witwicky? Decendants of Archibald Witwicky?"

"They know your names." Mikaela breathed softly, gazing at the bot with a mix of terror and awe.

"Yeah," Sam nodded. He watched the bot pick his cousin up, holding her in the palm of his massive hand. Bumblebee didn't do anything about it, so he assumed that she was okay, for the time being. Just a little high up.

"My name is Optimus Prime, We are autonomous robotic organisims from the planet Cybertron." He handed her to a bright neon yellow robot that had once been a search and rescue hummer.

"But you can call us Autobots for short."

"Autobots," Susan tested the word out, crossing her legs as she sat in the palm of the hummers hand.

"What's crackin little bitches?" The former pontiac solstice grabbed Susan from the hands of the hummer.

"My first Lieutenant. Designation; Jazz." Optimus introduced.

"This looks like a cool place to Kick it."Jazz ended up doing a flip in the air, landing on a car, and placing Susan on his chest plates.

"What is that? How did he learn to talk like that?" Sam asked, shocked.

The former GMC Topkick picked Susan back up from Jazz, placing her on his shoulder.

"We've learned Earth's languages through the world wide web." Optimus explained. He gestured then to the black Autobot. "My weapons specialist, Ironhide."

"You feeling lucky, punk?" He asked, holding cannons in Sam's face. Susan could see her cousin panic.

"Easy, Ironhide." Susan patted the Mech's shoulder gently. Everyone watched the battle hardened robot stand down at the human child's command.

"I just wanted to show him my cannons."

"And lovely cannons they are, now can you put them away? Sam is scared."

"I am not!"

"You are too!" Susan glared at him.

"I AM TOO!" He cowered slightly behind Mikaela, who rolled her eyes.

The yellow bot that wasn't Bumblebee started sniffing the air.

"My medical officer, Ratchet."

"The boy's phermone levels suggest he wants to mate with the female."

"Gross," Susan sighed. Ratchet then pulled Susan from Ironhide's shoulder.

"And this female is injured, but only just."

"Injured? What? What? Sue? Is she gonna live."

"THEY'RE SCRATCHES! That's all. I'm fine Sam. Litterally fine." Susan proved her point by climbing off of Ratchet's hand, and to the ground, and going to sit by Optimus's foot. "See."

"And you already know your gaurdian, Bumblebee. Jazz was supposed to be Susan's gaurdian. He was a little late."

"What, yo!" Jazz scratched the back of his head.

"Bumblebee, right?" Sam asked, looking back and forth between Optimus and Bee. "You're my gaurdian, huh?"

"His vocal processers were damaged in battle." Ratchet explaned as he scanned Bee's throat.

"CALLED IT!" Susan high fived 'Bee, then found herself lifted into the air again. Mikaela looked up at Optimus as he carefully handed Susan back to Jazz. She seated herself on the smaller Bots shoulder.

"Why are you here?" Mikaela asked.

"We are here for the Allspark. And we must find it before Megatron." Optimus told her. The name struck fear through Susan, and she placed her hand carefully behind Jazz's head because she felt like the fear would cripple her.

"Mega-what?" Sam called.

Optimus, in response to Sam's question, put his fingers to his head, and his optics projected what Susan could only assume was Cybertron. It looked to be in war, and she realized that it was.

"Our planet was once a powerful empire. Peaceful, and just. Until we were betrayed by Megatron; leader of the Decepticons. All who defied them were destroyed. Our war finally consumed the planet, and the Allspark was lost to the stars. Megatron followed it to earth, where Captain Witwicky found him."

"The man in the ice." Susan took in a sharp breath, remembering the stories her grand father had told her, which his father had told him.

"Our grandfather?" Sam asked.

"It was an accident that intertwined our fates. Megatron crash-landed, before he could retrieve the cube. Your grandfather accidentally activated Megatron's navigation system. The co-ordinates to the cubes location on Earth were imprinted on his glasses."

"How did you know about the glasses?" Sam asked.

"eBay."

"Sam..." Susan glared at her cousin. He gave her a sheepish grin. She rolled her eyes.

"If the Decepticons find the All Spark, they'll use it's power to transforms Earth's machines, and build a new army." Ratchet held a small shard of metal up. "This is all we have left of the All Spark."

"Can I?" Susan held her hand out cautiously. Ratchet hesitated, but handed it over. The metal was warm to the touch, not cool, like most metals. In fact it was so hot that Susan had to drop it quickly into Ratchet's palm. The shard left her hand with a spark of blue, and Susan cradled her hand close to her.

"If Megatron succeeds, the human race will be extinguished." Optimus stood from kneeling in front of Sam. "Sam Witwicky, you hold the key to the planet's survival."

Mikaela looked at sam seriously.

"Please tell me that you have those glasses..."


	6. Chapter 6

Then were racing down the streets towards their house, Optimus in the lead, followed by Sam and Mikaela in Bumblebee and then Susan and Jazz. They pulled up and Susan and Sam hopped out of the cars. Susan ran right up to the garden trellis and climbed it to get to her room. She ran about, pulling some dark clothes out of her closet, along with her favorite boots. She looked out her window in time to see Optimus total Ron's fountain. She groaned and resumed changing, running into Sam's room when she finished.

Sam ran in a few minutes later and they proceeded to tear the room apart. Optimus lifted Mikaela into the room.

"What are you doing?" Sam was in disbelief. Susan rolled her eyes and helped the girl in.

"They really want those glasses," She breathed, steadying herself with Susan's shoulder.

"Gahh! Sue, they're not here!"

"Sam, they gotta be in the house somewhere." Susan rolled her eyes.

"Well, just look in that whole area there." Sam waved his arm in a general direction. The first thing Mikaela went to look in, Sam jumped and grabbed away. "Not that!"

"Well, you should be more specific!" Sam happened to look into the yard and groaned. The Autobots were in their car forms in the middle of the yard.

"This is not hiding! This is my back yard, not a truck stop!"

"Sue, Sue, Sue!"

"What?"

"He's back!"

Susan went to the window and ran her hands through her hair.

"Optimus, please, we can't handle all this."

"We require the glasses."

"Well, yeah. Give us a while to find them, dude! You gotta be quiet! Five minutes, ten minutes, however long it takes. You're making a racket. We can't concentrate!"

"Calm down, Calm down!" Optimus ran a quick scan once he noticed the human's distress. "Autobots, fall back." Optimus pulled away from the house. "MOVE!" The order was quiet, but his voice was still raised. "What's the matter with you? Can't you be quiet? They want us to be quiet."

Susan smirked, realizing the grumbling was complaining. The smirk fell when Ratchet ran into the power lines, tripped himself up and landed on the ground with an earth shaking impact. The lights went out. Susan let out a squeak and dove into her room via the window in the wall.

Ron was knocking on her closed door seconds later.

"Yes?"

"Are you alright? We can't get into Sam's room."

"Oh. Hold on a second. I'll get him." She dove back in through the window, shut and locked it and closed the black curtains that were on Sam's side. "Problem." She pulled Mikaela down to hide and went to go yell at Ratchet who was shining a light into the outside window.

"Kids?" Ron called. He pounded on Sam's door.

"You know he'll start counting!"

"One more chance. FIVE! Four. Three, two, Stand back!" Ratchet's light shut off.

"What's up?" Sam pulled the door open. "What's with the bat?"

"Who were you talking to?"

"I'm...talking to Susan?"

"Why are you so sweaty and filthy?" Judy crinkled her nose in disgust.

"I'm a child. You know? Teenager!"

"We heard noises and voices and- we thought- maybe-"

"We don't know what we though. What was that light?" Ron pushed his way into the room.

"It...Uncle Ron, You're holding two lights!"

"Look, Dad, you can't just bounce into my room like that! You gotta knock! You gotta communicate!" Sam ran his hand through his hair.

"Ugh, We knocked!" Judy insisted.

"You didn't knock you were screaming at me! This is repression right here!"

"Oh, for Pete's Sake!" Judy shook her head. "You're so defensive. Were you...mastrabating?"

Susan froze, eyes darting to where Mikaela was hiding. She let a soft chuckle leave her lips.

"Judy...Zip it okay."

"Was I mast- Mom no!"

"Well we don't have to call it that word, okay? We can call it...Sam's happy time."

"Happy time?" The remaining three Witwicky's looked at eachother in horror.

"Or my special alone time..."

"Mom-"

"Judy."

"Stop!" The three horrified family members were all speaking at the same time.

"I'm sorry. It's just been a weird night. I've had a little bit to drink."

Ron began to look around. Optimus gave the Autobots to hide, he himself having to swerve away from a window that Ron was approaching. He fell.

"After shock!" Ron climbed into Sam's tub. "Oh, I hate these." He climbed out, looking out the window. "Oh, no. Look at the yard the yard is destroyed!"

"Look, we heard you talking to somebody, Sam. We wanna know who!" Judy demanded. Susan cleared her throat, looking over at Mikaela, who just stood up.

"Hi. I'm...Mikaela. I'm...a friend of Susan and Sam."

"Oh my god!" Judy giggled. "You are gorgeous! I'm sorry you had to hear our little family discussion!"

"Do you know where my back pack is, mom?"

"Oh! It's in the kitchen!"

Susan rolled her eyes and jogged down the stairs as the doorbell rang. Uncle Ron came down to answer it.

"Got them?" Sam grabbed the case from my hand. "Oh, Yes!"

"Your mom's so nice!" Mikaela smiled at Sam.

"Okay, I need you to stay in here while I get these to them, can you two do that?" Sam walked into the living room to see a man shining a flashlight in his mother's eyes. He slipped the glasses into Susan's hand.

"What is this?"

"How ya doing, son?" The man grinned at Sam. "Is your name Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, I need you to come with us." He grabbed Judy by the arm.

"Whoa, way out of line!" Ron snapped.

"Sir, I am asking politely. Back off."

"You're not taking my son." Ron glared. Mojo started barking. "Really."

"Am I going to have to get rough?"

"No, but I'm gonna call the cops, because there's something fishy going on here!"

Susan slipped up the stairs silently without being caught. She climbed out her bedroom window and onto the roof. There was a pine tree next to the house that she and Sam had secretly spent months building a tree house in after her parents died. It was specifically made so that if you didn't know it was there, you wouldn't see it. There were two entrances, one on the roof, and one that went to the back fence, a five foot drop from the branches to the street.

Susan dropped to her feet on the other side of the fence, looking both ways and climbing into the waiting Jazz.

"Something bad's going on, Jazz!"

He started his engines when he noticed Sam and Mikaela getting dragged out of the house, and being seperated from Sam's parents.

"Go in front of them. They can't know you're following them if you're in front."

"What, are you practicing to be a spy?" Jazz chuckled. He zoomed easily past the car.

"I watch a lot of TV."

"Jazz, Susan, what is the matter?" Optimus' voice came over the speakers.

"Optimus, do me a favor..." Susan's lips formed into a devilsh smirk. "Get my cousin back."

Optimus transformed right in the middle of the road, picking up the SUV and ripping off the top. He dropped it back down. Susan climbed out of Jazz and stood on the hood of the car, arms crossed, mimicing the position of the Prime behind her.

"You a-holes are in trouble now." Sam muttered.

"Gentleman." The men's heads snapped to Susan as she tapped the toe of her boot on the wrecked metal beneath her feet. Her hazel eyes swam with anger. "Meet my friend, Optimus Prime."

"Taking the children was a bad idea." Optimus growled. An obviously stupid man aimed a semi-automatic at Susan. "Autobots! Relieve them of their weapons."

"Give me those!" Jazz yanked the guns up with his magnetic hand.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!"

Optimus leaned down to make his head level with Susan's body. She circled her hand around one of his smokestacks and hoisted herself onto his shoulder, her hazel eyes still smouldering.

"Hi there!" The leading man, the one who had shined a light in Judy's eyes, grinned at Optimus sheepishly.

"You do not seem afraid. Are you not surprised to see us?" Optimus tilted his head.

"There are Sector Seven protocols I'm required to follow. I'm not authorized to talk to you except to tell you I'm not authorized to talk to you."

"Get out of the car." Optimus stood back to his full height, Susan still up on his shoulder.

"Okay, You want me to-"

"NOW!"

"Okay! Big guys! Big guys with big guns!"

"What's Sector Seven?" Sam demanded, once Mikeala had gotten his handcuffs off.

"I'm the one who asks questions around here. NOT YOU!"

"How did you know about the aliens?" Mikeala ignored the shouting man.

"Where did you take my parents?"

"I'm not at liberty to discuss-"

"Oh, No?" Sam grabbed the man's badge.

"You touch me, that's a federal offence!"

"Only if it's assault." Susan called, annoyed, from atop her perch.

"Do what you want and get away with it badge, right?" Sam held the badge up.

"Oh, yeah. Brave once your huge alien robot friends and the Sadistic Princess up there are here, huh?"

"Where's Sector Seven, Simmons?" Sam asked, having read the name off the badge.

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Is there a reason he'd ask otherwise?" Susan rolled her eyes, skillfully tying back her blonde hair with one hand. "Bee?"

Bumblebee did the Cybertronian equivellent of pissing on Simmons' head. Susan snorted and covered her mouth.

"Bumblebee, stop lubricating the man!"

"Alright, tough guy, take it off." Mikaela finished cuffing the S-Seven agents together.

"What?"

"Your clothes, all of it, off!"

"FOR WHAT?"

"For threatening my dad." Mikaela glared.

"Young lady, this is the beginning, of the end of your life." All said while stripping. "You're a criminal! Uh-huh. It's in your genes."

"Okay, yeah. Now get behind the pole." Sam helped her cuff him and his second in command to the rest of the agents and the pole.

"I will hunt you down. Without any remorse!"

"Optimus, incoming!" Ironhide warned. He fired a cannon blast into the ground which blew the tires out from the oncoming SUVs.

"Autobots, Roll out! Up you get." Optimus placed Sam and Mikaela on his other shoulder. He took off running, avoiding the cars and people on the streets as he did so. He made it to a bridge, swinging to the underside. They watched with careful eyes as the helecopters passed beneath. And then, Mikaela slipped.


	7. Chapter 7

Susan's hand shot out to catch her falling friends. All would have been fine if Sam hadn't also gone to catch Mikaela. His added weight tossed them all off Optimus. The mech threw his feet out and slowed their fall just enough for Bumblebee to catch them.

"Thanks, Bee." Susan grinned up at him, but it was short lived. Cables sho out at Bumblebee, pinning him down to the ground. The first thin Susan tried to do was pry them off him. Two agents tackled her away and others sprayed Bumblebee with liquid nitrogen. Susan gave an angered shout and kicked a foot out, tripping one of them up. It gave Sam enough time to break free of the agents holding him and spray them with their own gas. But he got knocked to the ground too, and they were dragged into a van.

"Remember me?" Simmons sneered. Susan gave an animal like snarl as he gave the order to have her and Sam put into a car with Mikaela. They were soon put onto a helecopter with a blonde australian woman and a big black man.

"So...What are you in for?"

"Uh...we bought a car," Sam gestured to his seething cousin and himself. "Turned out to be an alien robot."

"Who knew?" Susan rolled her eyes. When they landed, they were manhandled into another car. That car drove them to the Hoover dam. They were walked straight up to Simmons.

"Hey, Princess. I think we got off to a bad start." Simmons put both hands on her shoulders. He seemed to be trying to make nice with Susan, as she was the one that seemed to have the power over the Autobots. "You must be hungry? Can I get you anything? Latte? Hoho? Double Venti Amantillado?"

"First of all," Susan uncrossed her arms and pulled his hands off her by his sleeves. "Don't touch me. Second of all, don't call me Princess. Third, WHERE THE FUCK IN MY CAR?"

"Look, Hon," A balding man walked up. "Listen very carefully. People can die here. We need to know everything you know, and we need to know it now."

"Okay." She fixed the man with her furious gaze, the anger turning her eyes more green than brown. "But first, I want my car, His parents, my dog...Shouldn't you be writing this down, Dimwit?" Her gaze went back to Simmons. "Oh, and her juvie record?" She nodded at Mikaela. "It needs to get gone."

"Come with me." The man sighed. "We'll talk about that car."

"The girl is...an extortionist." Simmons muttered dryly.

"Alright, now here's the situation. You've all had direct contact with the NBE's." Simmons was talking about The kids, the people from the helicopter, and a group of four soldiers."

"NBE's?" A black soldier asked.

"Non-Biological Extraterrestials. Try and keep up with the acronyms."

"The only thing I've been in contact with is a DWA; and it's lack of mind hasn't been PIABC yet."

"What does that mean?" The youngest looking soldier asked pleasantly.

"Dim Witted Asshole, Properly Identified as Being Contagous."

"I see."

"Keep up with the Acronyms."

The Soldier chuckled.

"I'm Will. Will Lennox."

"Susan Witwicky."

They shook hands.

"This is Epps." Susan shook the black man's hand too.

"What I'm about to show you is extremely classified," Banachek , the balding man announced.

They walked into a room with a Cybertronian frozen over. Sam and Mikaela gave Susan a shocked look.

"Megatron." She breathed.

"We call him NBE1."

"Don't mean to correct you on everything you _think_ you know, Dimwit, but that's Megatron. He's the leader of the Decepticons." It had long since been silently determined that fifteen year old Susan Witwicky was going to be the one that spoke for all of them. Even among the Soldiers, Glenn, and Maggie.

"Sorry to tell you, but you're looking at the creation of our electronic world. Lasers, Microwaves, everything! Reverse engineered by studying him. NBE1!" Simmons put his face cloce to hers, trying to intimidate her. "That's what we call him."

"Well, you're WRONG!" Susan stood her ground. "You've got a hostile alien robot, which is living, and therefore _biological _by the way, in this establishment."

"We've never had reason to believe there was a threat."

"You've got one now!" Susan gestured to the secretary of defence.

"Well then...Tell me why they came to Earth, Miss Know-It-All?"

"The All Spark. Another thing you have locked up in this base."

"What's that?"

"Big cube looking thing? Metal, but warm to the touch, weird symbols. Mr. NBE1, here, AKA MEGATRON." Susan got all up in Simmons' face, forcing him back a few steps. "That's what they call him- he's pretty much the harbinger of death- he wants to turn all the shit you made from him into an army of evil robots.

Simmons looked at Banachek.

"Follow me." Banachek stated, walking into an office. "You're about to see a crown jewel."

Through the windows of thr office, they saw the cube. Susan felt an inexplicable pull towards the cube.

"Carbon dating puts the cube here at about 10,000 BC. The first seven didn't find it until 1913. They knew it was alien because of the matching glyphs on the cube, as well as NBE1. Hoover had the dam built around it."

"Four football fields thick with concrete. It's perfect for hiding the energy. I didn't even know it was in here until we were in."

"Wait..." Maggie figured she was comfortable to speak on her own now. "You said the dam hides the energy. What kind exactly?"

"Good question."

Banachek led them into a different room.

"They need to lock us in."

"Freddy Kruegar been up in here, man?" Epps asked. Susan ran her hands along the gashes in the wall.

"No, Freddy Kruegar had four blades man, that's only three, that's wolverine!" Glenn was the only one laughing at his joke.

"That's very funny. Anybody got any electronics?"

"I got a phone!" Glenn tossed it to Simmons.

"Ooh. Nokia's are real nasty. You gotta respect the Japanese, they really know the way of the samurai!" Simmons locked the phone in a glass box, sealing it up.

"Nokia's from Finnland." Maggie whispered.

"I don't call him dimwit for no reason." Susan smirked.

"We're able to take the cube radiation, and funnel it into that box." Simmons pulled a switch and the little phone lit up with blue sparks, then jumped to life.

Everyone jumped back, save Susan, when the phone transformed into a little robot, shooting and attacking the glass.

"Kind of like the itty-bitty energizer bunny from hell, huh?"

Susan didn't comment on how stupid Simmons sounded. She just pressed her head against the glass. The little 'bot paused, hopping closer and laying it's head down too. Simmons took the oppertunity to terminate the little thing.

Susan growled angrily. She was cut off by lights flickering and explosions going off.

"Gentleman, they know the cube is here." She put her hands in her back pockets.

"What is going on?" Banecheck demanded, getting on the phone with the generator opperator.

"The generators have lost power and the back-up is just not gonna cut it!"

"Do you, by any chance, have an arms room?" Susan smiled sweetly.

"GET EVERYONE TO THE NBE1 CHAMBER NOW!" Banacheck ignored the teen. They ran to the Arms Room where Lennox jumped into action. The lights flickered again and everyone looked to the ceiling in horrified suspence. Simmons dropped a bullet, and Susan snapped out of it.

"You gotta take me to my car."

"The car? It's Confiscated!"

"Well, unconfiscate it!"

"You do not know what's gonna happen if we-"

"Yeah, I do!"

"Well you may know, but I don't know!"

"You're just gonna sit here and let this happen?" Sam came to his cousin's side.

"I HAVE PEOPLE'S LIVES AT SAKE HERE." Simmons made the mistake of pushing Susan away roughly. Epps caught her around the waist and Lennox forced Simmons into a table. It started a fight between S-Seven soldiers and Lennox's team.

"Drop your weapon, soldier. We're in the middle of an alien invasion and you're gonna shoot me?"

"We didn't ask to be here."

"I am ordering you under S-Seven executive jurisdiction."

"S-Seven doesn't exist. None of us have to listen to any damn thing you say, DIMWIT."

"I'm gonna count to five."

"Imma count to three."

Lennox smirked at Susan and put his gun at Simmons' chest.

"Hmm?"

"Simmons?" The SecDef helped Susan into a standing position.

"Yes sir?"

"I'd do as the girl says. It seems she has these Rangers on her side; And loosing isn't really an option for them."

"Alright. I got it. Hey. You wanna lay the fate of the world on the kids' camaro? That's cool."

Lennox rolled his eyes and put away his gun.


	8. Chapter 8

Bumblebee's pained groans filled the air as soon as they entered the cold room. Susan jumped up on the pedistal the Autobot was on and kicked the first ass she saw. It prompted them to stop spraying the liquid on him.

Banacheck gave the order for them to stop. Susan grabbed 'Bee by the faceplates, his unusually freezing hands coming up around her as he sat up.

"Are you okay?" Sam called. "They didn't hurt you, right?"

Bumblebee looked from Susan, to Sam, to Mikaela and back to Susan.

"Yeah!" His battle mask came over his face and one of his cannons came out.

"Okay, listen, the cube is here and the Decepticons are coming."

Bumblebee sat up further, locking Susan into place at his chest plates.

"Don't worry about the humans, they're okay. They're not gonna hurt you. I promise, buddy. Put the gun down. They're not gonna hurt you." Bumblebee deactivated his cannon, but kept Susan close to his chest plates.

"Come on, we're gonna take you to the All Spark," Sam urged gently.

Bumblebee set Susan on the ground next to Sam when they reached the cube. Then he turned to face it, placing his hands upon it. Blue sparks of energy flew off the cube.

"Oh, he's doing something! He's doing something!"

"Duh, Epps." Susan shook her head. When Bumblebee moved his hands away, the cube was small. He handed it off to Susan who wrapped her arms around the warm metal. It sent her into a daze and she only heard one thing. "Mission City?"

Dread suddenly hit her, followed quickly by guilt. She hadn't thought about Patrick since the party at the lake.

"It's close. If we stay hear we're fish out of water."

Susan hesitated. Patrick was in Mission City and she wanted to keep him safe, but if they didn't go, they'd loose the cube.

"Okay."

"Alright, Suzie, get in the car! We're heading out to Mission City I want eyes on the Bee at all times!"

Words were lost as the teenagers got into the Camaro. Susan pulled her feet onto Bumblebee's seat and cradled the cube in her lap, feeling it's raw energy feeding through my body. She put her head against it and only moved when she heard Sam's next words.

"It's Optimus,"

She heard the squeal of his tires against the pavement, and lifted her head in time to see him swing behind Lennox's two military vehicals. The rest of the Autobots followed suit. It didn't take long for the Decepticons to catch up.

"Oh no..." Sam moaned.

"What?"

"It's Barricade!" Susan repeated. Then began the chaos. A decepticon made a bus full of people explode, and Susan shivered. Optimus slammed on his breaks. It forced him into a tailspin and he transformed within that tailspin. He launched himself at the Decepticon, starting a massive fight in the middle of the freeway. But we got too far away to see the end of the fight and eventually, we had gotten in the city.

As a raptor flew overhead, a familiar hand grabbed my wrist. My eyes widened in horror as I turned to face Patrick.

"What are you doing here? At this place at this time right now?"

"I was at dinner with-"

"IT'S STARSCREAM!" Ironhide transformed and covered Susan. "Take the male and get covered! Back up! BACK UP!"

"No, no, no, MOVE!" Lennox held his hand out to Susan. She grabbed it and she pulled Patrick along with her. Patrick let go of her hand. Starscream's attack got there before they could get to cover. They all yelled as the shockwave sent them barreling to the ground.

"PATRICK!" They heard Mikaela's scream and that was all it took for Susan to pry herself off of Lennox's chest and stagger to her feet.

The red headed boy was covered in blood, and he was tangled in what Susan realized was once a car; the Ferbie truck that Ironhide and Bee were using as a shield. His green eyes were lifeless, his skin already loosing it's color. She felt the strong hand of Lennox gently turning her away. And then she felt nothing but rage. She grasped the cube in her hands and glared up at the sky. Tank fire rained down.

"JAZZ!" It was a demand that she knew would be met, as the silver Pontiac Solstice swerved arond them and transformed and flipped himself onto the tank.

"Come on, Decepticon punk!"

"Lennox, concentrate your fire. Aim for the chest and head!"

"How do you know it'll work?"

"I know these things! I'm a genius in progress, alright?"

They managed to take the Decepticon down, but only just.

"It's Megatron, Retreat! Get Susan out of here!" It was Jazz's order, just before Megatron grabbed him. Susan watched her guardian get carried away by the monster, and as Lennox pulled her away, she watched her guardian get torn in two. Another death that came close to her heart.

Lennox pulled Susan behind two of his team mates.

"What's going on?"

"Sir, that tank thing is getting back up!"

"These things just don't die, do they?"

"We're doomed," Susan mumbled, then took off running to find Sam. Lennox let out a frustrated noise and chased after her.

"Sam! Is he okay?"

Bumblebee was legless.

"He's fine. He's got no legs but he'll be up and at em in no time. WHAT DO YOU THINK?"

"Listen, I'm going to give you a flare, go to the top of that building." Lennox handed Susan a flare and pointed at a building. "Go to the top, set off the flare."

"No." Sam shook his head. But he didn't have any say, because Susanwas already off and running. "Oh, COME ON!" And took off after her

"SAM!" Mikaela turned and ran to him. "Whatever happens, I'm really glad I got in that car with you."

Sam leaned in for a second, giving Mikaela a look that spoke a million words which could be simplified to just three, then took off after his cousin again.

Susan was already halfway to the building, duckng and dodging the Decepticon's attacks or the flying debris.

"Keep Moving, Susan! Don't stop!" Ironhide's words made her feet move even faster.

That jet from before, the one that killed Patrick, came and landed in front of her. It collided with a car, causing massive explosions to cease her running. Ironhide flipped over her and launched himself at Starscream.

"NO!" Ratchet stopped the Decepticon from getting his hands on Susan. It was at this point that Sam caught up to her.

"Are you crazy? Huh? Running off in the middle of an Alien robot war!" Sam happened to look up at Starscream. He gave a yelp and covered Susan's head.

"Susan!" Ironhide inturrupted the young man's rant. "GET TO THE BUILDING."

"Alright, 'Hide!" Susan took off running again. Sam gave a frustrated growl and took off after her again, closer this time.

"Give me the cube, Girl!"

Susan had been ignoring the sparks going through her body from the cube up until this point, but once Megatron began her pursuit, she couldn't ignore them. They just intensified. She tripped and hit the ground, the cube sending a pulse of radiation through her, and through the ground. She looked up in time to see a play station and a Mountain Dew vending machine turn into transformers.

"SHIT! MOUNTAIN DEW MONSTER!" She got back to her feet and started running again. They reached the building, pausing for breath.

"They're not gonna get us. They're not gonna get us, come on!" Sam pushed Susan gently on the back to get her running again. The ran up every flight of stairs the building had, hearing Megatron burst into the abandoned building after them.

"I smell you, Children." He burst through the floor, almost directly under their feet, but they moved miraculously faster. He missed by inches, and they got to more stairs, safe for a moment.

Susan spotted a window and instantly headed for it, climbing out onto the fire escape, pulling herself onto the roof.

"Is he coming?" She breathed. Sam looked behind him. Above them they could hear the army copters heading for them.

"I can't see him, but I wouldn't doubt it. Go, Sue, go! HEY!" He waved and screamed, catching the pilot's attention.

Susan handed him the flare, and Sam lit it, still yelling while Susan ran ahead of him. She tried to hand it off to the soldier in the helicoptor, but Sam pulled her back. They watched in horror as Starscream fired a misile at the 'copter and it went down.

And then, like a light in the darkness, Optimus came.

"HANG ON, CHILDREN!"

He was jumping on and over buildings in his rush to get to the kids.

Megatron punched his way through the roof, pulling himself up.

"No!" Susan cried, climbing onto the street-side ledge of a statue. Sam stood in front of the statue, arms wrapped around it, grasping her legs awkwardly.

"Is it fear or courage, that compells you, girl? Give me the All Spark, and you may live to be my pet!"

Susan misstepped, and nearly fell, but Sam increased his grip.

"She's never giving you that All Spark!"

"Oh, so unwise."

Megatron pulled a mace out of nowhere, and hit the ledge on the direct left of the statue, crumbling the ground under the cousins' feet. Sam screamed loudly, grabbing onto Susan, who just closed her eyes and waited for the impact.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: If anyone's ever seen Iron Man and Iron man 2, then they know how Susan's phone and computer system works, how it looks, what it looks and sounds like and all that stuff. Because let's face it, JARVIS is awesome. And to commemorate that fact, the computer system in this story is named after JARVIS. Video of the phone on my profile. The Cast is also on my profile.**

The impact came, alright. It just wasn't what she expected. She landed almost gently, in a huge metal hand, her cousin by her side, panting heavilly.

"I've got you, now." Optimus was hanging from cables, like a monkey, with his feet against another building. "Hold on to the cube!" Optimus closed his hand around them, and then he began his descent. Megatron got them halfway down, knocking Optimus the remaining dozen or so feet.

"Ow." Susan groaned.

"Susan, Sam. You risked your life to protect the cube." Optimus opened his blue optics to look at them.

"No sacrifice," Sam muttered.

"No victory."

The motto was what had been keeping them going for a while now.

"If I cannot defeat Megatron, you must push the cube into my chest. I will sacrifice myself to destroy it. Get behind me."

The children looked at each other and then dodged behind Optimus, jumping into cracks in the ground, which were more like trenches.

"It's you and me, Megatron!"

"NO! It's just me, Prime!"

"One shall stand, one shall fall."

"You still fight for the weak, that is why you loose!" Sam and Susan watched Megatron beat Optimus to a mechanical pulp. Susan looked down at the All Spark, and then climbed out of the trench. She hid behind the door of a cab and waited. Air strike arrived, three missiles hitting Megatron, but not doing anything much but distracting him from killing Optimus. Susan took this opportunity and stood in front of the red and blue flame bot.

"Where's my All Spark?" Megatron demanded. Sam grabbed Susan's wrists, determined to stay with her.

"Put the cube in my chest, NOW!" Optimus pounded on the ground for effect. Sam and Susan looked at each other, and their plan settled in their minds, no turning back.

"Susan? NO SUSAN!"

The two Witwicky's shoved the cube upward, and into Megatron's chest. The radiation hit Susan full force, the aftershock tossing Sam backwards. Susan held tight as Megatron spluttered, a black hole effect taking place as the cube imploded his chest plates. He jerked and groaned, finally falling to the ground and groaning.

"You left me no choice, Brother." Were Optimus' parting words to the Decepticon. Ironhide approached with Jazz's torn body, Mikaela parked the tow truck with Bumblebee in the back.

"Susan, Sam, I owe you my life. We are in your debt."

Mikaela got out of the truck and smiled at Sam.

"Prime...We couldn't save him." Ironhide handed Jazz to Optimus.

"Aww, Jazz. We lost a great comrade. But gained new ones. Thank you. All of you. You honnor us with your bravary."

"Permission to speak, sir?"

"Permission granted, old friend." Prime gave a metallic smile at Bumblebee.

"YOU SPEAK NOW?"

"I wish to stay with the children."

"If that is their choice."

"Yes!" Susan grinned. She wrapped her arms around Bumblebee's neck and pulled herself up. "HELL YES!"

Optimus pulled a piece of the All Spark out of Megatrons chest and held it tightly.

XXX

Susan leaned against Optimus' leg as they sat on the peak of the hill Bumblebee had first taken Sam and Mikaela to. Sam and Mikaela sat on Bee's hood. Making out. Cuz that's totally what Bumblebee was for.

_With the All Spark gone, we cannot return life to our planet, and fate has yeilded it's reward. A new world to call 'Home.' We live among it's people now, hiding in plain sight, but watching over them in secret. Waiting. Protecting. I have witnessed their capasity for courage, and though we are worlds apart, like us there is more to them than meets the eye. I am Optimus Prime, and I send this message to any surviving Autobots taking refuge among the stars. We are here. We are waiting._

XXX

"Sam sent me to the base when he found out the war was starting up again. To keep me out of Cairo. But I was the one who told him where to go."

"So that's why you were commended by the president?"

"Yup." Susan stood and stretched her legs. Sam, Mearing, Lennox and Carly hopped out of Optimus as he once again transformed. She pulled her hair into a bun, deciding to cut it later. She pulled her phone out of her pocket and glanced out it. Mearing snatched it out of her palm, inspecting the thin glass.

"What is this?"

"Um...A phone?"

"This is not a phone."

"Well I built it as a phone, so...it's a phone. Sorry to disappoint." Susan snapped the thin piece of touch operated glass from the woman's hands. "You're getting finger prints on it, lady."

Mearing huffed and turned away from the college student.

"Anyways." Susan rolled her eyes and turned to Lennox. "Can I go? I have class tomorrow."

"We'll have some people move JARVIS into the flat while you're at school tomorrow. Just take Sideswipe for now, and we'll meet up tomorrow at five, kay? I have visitation with Annabelle."

"Okay." Susan turned on her heel and came face to fender with the Corvette Stingray.

"SQUSHY!"

"Hey, 'Sides." She stuck her tongue out at Mearing, winked at Optimus, and slid into the seat of the Corvette, carressing the long missed leather of the seats.

"This dump is your residence, Squishy?" Sideswipe asked gruffly as they pulled up at Susan's apartment building.

"I'm living off of what's left of college payments, 'Sides." Susan laughed. "It's not exactly much."

"I don't like leaving you so unprotected."

"Oh, I'll be fine. You can hack into JARVIS if you so please. He's tapped into the camera system." Susan climbed out of the Corvette and into the dumpy little building. She slipped her wedges off as she climbed the cement stairs. Unlocking her door, she was greated with the soft blue-green light of her computer switching out of stasis.

"Welcome home, Miss."

"Thanks, JAR," She dropped the heels next to her door. "Schedule an appointment for a haircut tomorrow at three, please."

"Of course."

Susan rubbed her eyes tiredly.

"Thanks. Start new project file. Index as Ironhide." A basic outline of Ironhide popped up on the interactive computer screens. Susan moved it onto the hologram/coffee table in the center of her living room.

"Shall I store this with the Holoform files?"

"No. It's all for Ironhide." Susan tapped the center of the hoogram's chest plates and it exploded into billions of tiny mechanical parts. "Run simulation for reassembly. I'm going to sleep."

Susan didn't even bother changing as she crawled into bed, pulling the covers around her and deciding to just worry about Ironhide later.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Okay, guys, go take the poll on my profile. It'll help with the story. Thanks!**

Susan was awakened by JARVIS at around seven in the morning, with two announcements.

"Good morning. It is 7 AM, the weather in Washington DC is fifty degrees farenheight. Your classes today are English Lit, and three Advanced Mechanical Studies classes."

And:

"Reassembly Simulation complete."

Needless to say, the second announcement woke her up, completely.

"How long will it take?"

"Manually, for you, it will take hundreds of years."

"Cheeky computer." Susan pulled a shirt over her head, zipping a clean skirt on her hips. "I mean for you. You're getting installed into base, so how long?"

"Two months and seventeen days."

"Factor in mild reassembly for Que and Jazz?"

"Three months, two weeks, six days and seven hours."

"Well, that's doable. JARVIS, Lennox is coming in today to move you to the new loft. He has his passcode, and he's going to copy your basic mechanical imprint and I'll finish installation at the loft and base later."

"Will I be offline for a majority of the day?"

"Yes." Eyeliner rimmed the hazel eyes as she slipped heels on.

"I shall run the needed programs to save all needed data."

"Good. Okay, I'll see you."

"I won't see you."

"By JAR," Susan grinned, shaking her head.

She walked down the stairs quickly, finding Sidesweep already running, revving his engine.

"Sides!" She kicked the tire, slipping into the drivers side. "Not your best idea, there, with the running in a private place. With no driver."

A deep chuckle left the Corvette.

"Let's just get you to school."

Susan spent the day working on her Ipad, which JARVIS was hooked into, and running assembly checks on the two smallest Autobots. She left classes that day feeling accomplished- she could fix Wheelie and Brains in a few minutes.

"Where to, Squishy?" Sideswipe asked. Susan shrugged.

"Hair salon, I believe."

"Why are you going to a hair salon?" He snapped. "Your hair is beautiful! Who told you that you weren't beautiful, I'll cut them in half!"

"Sideswipe!" She giggled. "It's not a beauty thing! It an I'm-a-mechanic-I-need-shorter-hair-because-long-hair-is-annoying thing."

"Oh..." They pulled up to the hair salon JARVIS had made the apointment at. "Alright, we're here."

"Thank you." She slipped out of the car, grinning as she did so. There was a breif moment, as she sat in the chair, when Susan wondered if chopping off her hair was the right decision.

Thinking to all the hard work she was going to have to go through to put Ironhide back together, she decided it was. She told the stylist what she wanted, then closed her eyes to think about how she had gotten to where she was- being the next All Spark, responsible for all the Autobots.

~Two Years Ago

Sam Witwicky, Age 19

Susan Witwicky, Age 17~

"Come on! All hands on deck!" Ron shouted through the house. "Frankie, Mojo, Out! Suzie get down here!"

"Slow down, dad! Why are you in such a big hurry to get rid of me? Did you rent the room out?" Sam jogged after his father. Susan came down the stairs and out into the back yard with a grin on her face.

"Nope. He's got other ideas for that room. It rhymes with Home Theater."

"Jeeze, are you almost ready for school? Cuz you gotta go and then I gotta go."

"Yeah, I'm almost ready, God. I get 'Bee though. That's awesome!" Susan spun on her heel and ran back into the house. Sam shook his head.

She grabbed her black and yellow back pack and swung it up onto her shoulder, checking her hair, before going back downstairs. Sam had been accosted by Judy.

"...Every Holiday! And not just the big ones. You need to come home for the small ones too! You have to come home for Halloween!"

"I can't come home for Halloween, mom."

"Well then we'll come to you! We'll dress up. We'll be in costumes, you won't even know it's us."

"Will you let the kid breathe? Go upstairs and pack! There's no way you're packed for a month long trip!" Ron rolled his eyes.

"WE CAN'T LEAVE SUZIE ALONE FOR A MONTH!" Judy wailed.

"We can, and we will. Go pack! Chop Chop. March, young lady!" Ron slapped Judy on the ass. The two kids both winced and turned away in disgust.

"That was a really creepy move just now, Uncle Ron." Susan groaned.

Ron shrugged and turned to Sam.

"You can maybe have Lennox check up on her while we're away? It'll make your mother feel better."

"Yeah, dad, sure." Sam agreed instantly. He was a little iffy on leaving Susan alone too.

"GAH!" Susan backed away from the couch. "MOJO, NO DOMINATING FRANKIE!"

"You'll see a lot of that in college, too." Ron sighed. "There's going to be a lot of women there. Mikaela's the greatest, but you need to give each other room to grow. You're no different than any other couple your age."

"Except they discovered an Alien race together." Susan adjusted her backpack strap.

"Oh, how long can they ride that scooter?"

"Dad! I know what the odds are, okay? We're the exception!" Sam's phone rang. "Who could that be? Oh, look. My girlfriend!"

"In two weeks it could be Muffy." Ron stated simply. Susan giggled went on one knee to retie her converse. About two and a half minutes later, she felt a familiar surge of power and stood up slowly, looking at the house.

"Ron...Did you know this was going to be this hard?" Judy wailed as she walked out of the house, suitcases in hand. The two stopped next to a staring Susan, not noticing her eyes practically burning a hole into their house.

"Can you just stop?"

"Yeah, I'll stop! YOU CARRY THIS SHIT!" She dropped the suitcases.

"Wow."

"You know what? I don't wanna go anywhere with you! I don't wanna go to France with you I don't wanna go around the corner with you! I'm going back inside."

"Alright. Fine." Ron shrugged. "I'll call you from Paris!"

It was silent for all of twenty seconds before the sound of rapid fire, small caliber gunshots came from the direction of Sam's room.

"What is all the racket!" Ron snapped.

Sam jumped out his window, landing on the ground next to Susan. Her eyes blinked and she grabbed her cousin's arm, pulling him behind the fountain.

"What is that?" Ron demanded, sliding into safety next to his niece.

"THAT'S THE WHOLE KITCHEN!" Sam shouted.

Debris hit the fountain as the Mini-bots shot at them.

"Bumblebee...oh my-" Ron and Sam covered their heads.

"BUMBLEBEE!" Susan shouted. The sound of a revving engine reached their ears, before Bumblebee crashed through the garage. He transforemed and began shooting at the Mini-Bots that were trying to kill them.

Judy ran out of the house just as Bumblebee destroyed the last one. She was screaming and there was a waffle iron stuck to her head. She ran into a pot, falling over onto her back.

"Oh! Oh! 911!" Ron shouted, standing up and running to go find a phone.~

Susan was snapped out of her memories by the stylist announcing that her hair was done. Susnan blinked and ran a hand through her now chin length hair. It was, literally, like a weight had been lifted.

"Thank you. I love it." She payed the man and left, sliding into Sideswipe. "Well, 'Sides, what do you think?"

"You still look like you." He grunted. "That's all that matters, I guess."

Susan smirked. That was as good as she was going to get out of him. She placed her hands on the wheel, and sat back, resuming her memories...


End file.
